


Thanks to the Rain

by FlagofHeaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cas is done waiting for Dean's angst to let them kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Rainstorms lead to sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 23:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlagofHeaven/pseuds/FlagofHeaven
Summary: Castiel is caught in a rainstorm, showing up at Dean's motel room freezing and soaked. Dean helps him warm up....the best way possible ;)





	

“Hey, bring some food when you come back,” Dean said into the phone. “And try not to drown in this rain storm.”

“I’ll try, but it’s pretty brutal out here,” Sam’s voice said. “I might just stay at the diner ’til it clears up. Cas is still chasing a lead though, not sure where he is.”

“I’m sure he’s fine. But. Food. I need to eat too.”

“You have plenty of beer and junk food to keep you from starving a few hours.”

“But, food...” Dean mumbled, hanging up. 

The storm outside was no joke. The rain was coming down in literal buckets and the wind was blowing so hard the water was almost horizontal. They weren’t going to make any progress on their vamp case in this weather, but hopefully the bloodsuckers would hate the weather just as much and stay cozy in their nest until it let up and the trio could continue the hunt. 

Dean wandered aimlessly around the small motel room and finally sprawled out on his bed, channel surfing whatever crap he could find. He was just settling in for a rerun of Dr. Sexy when there was a loud banging on the door. Dean sprung up, gun in hand, Ruby’s knife tucked into his pocket and readily accessible. He looked through the peephole of the door and immediately opened it, lowering the gun.

Castiel was standing there. Drenched. Every layer of clothing he wore looked soaked through, his hair wet and plastered down on his face. The wind howled behind him and pulled against the door.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said, brushing past the hunter into the room. 

Dean pulled hard on the door to shut it against the wind. He watched as Castiel stopped a few feet from the door, looking lost and confused.

“Cas? You ok? What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you,” Castiel replied. “Sam said you were back here.”

“Uh huh. Why’d you brave the storm though?”

Castiel glared at him. “I didn’t know that walking through that storm was going to lead to being quite this wet. Or cold.”

Dean looked more closely at the ex-angel. Cas was soaked to the bone, and he was shaking slightly. His face was pale, and his fingers looked a little blue.

“Yeah, that’s generally what happens when you walk through a monsoon.”

Castiel sighed. “I’m not used to this Dean, when I was an angel I could just dry myself off instantly or not even feel the cold. These are all new sensations for me.”

“Right, yeah, sorry Cas.” It looked like Castiel was legit shivering at this point. “Ok, first thing we got to get you out of these wet clothes. So uh, do that. And I’ll run the shower, you can warm up in there, and put on some dry clothes.”

Castiel nodded, and he started taking off his trenchcoat and jacket -- even though he was human, he still insisted on wearing them, Dean suspected it made him feel more like himself. Cas’s hands were shaking and he couldn’t quite manage the buttons on his shirt. His teeth had started to chatter, he was not accustomed to any of these sensations -- being human was hard.

“Cas, come on, I got the shower nice and warm for you,” Dean called, emerging from the bathroom. He paused and took in the sight of the shivering ex-angel struggling with his clothes, and stepped forward to help. “Hey, um, let me get those; god Cas, your fingers are freezing; next time call me and I’ll come pick you up instead of walking through a storm; almost there,” he mumbled as he pulled off Cas’s upper layers. 

He hesitated briefly before unbuckling Cas’s belt and undoing the button of his pants. While his main concern was getting his friend warm, Dean could feel himself start to blush as the other parts of his brain processed the fact he was undressing Cas ... something he’d wanted to do for awhile but did not have the courage to admit.

“Uh, Cas, can you get your pants, or do you want some help?” 

Castiel looked at him, confused. He tried managed to step out of his soaking pants and only when Dean cut in, “whoa, hold on,” did he stop from also removing his boxers.

“Uh, why don’t you hop in the shower and warm up? I put some dry clothes in there for you.” Dean said, trying desperately to stay focused. Castiel was still shaking a lot and Dean just wanted to wrap himself around him until he was warm. The shower would have to do the trick. “Um, don’t make it too hot right away or you might burn yourself. Just, be careful.”

Castiel threw him a look. “I know how to shower, Dean.” He headed for the bathroom and shut the door. 

Dean sank back down on his bed. Freakin’ human-Cas. Dean could never tell when his help was needed (or wanted) and when he should sit back and let Cas fend for himself. Castiel had been human just a few weeks and some things seemed to come perfectly naturally and others felt like nailing jello to a freakin’ tree. It had been a last minute decision for Cas to even come on this hunt, and even though he was making good progress as a hunter, some of his basic human skills were still .... in need of improvement. 

Eventually Dean heard the shower shut off and Cas emerged, wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt Dean had dug out of his bag. He looked a lot better, color had returned to his cheeks, but he was still shaking a little bit.

Dean felt bad for him, and chancing that he might say the wrong thing again he pulled the blanket back on his bed and nodded towards it. “You’re still shivering man, come get under the covers and try to warm up.” 

Castiel nodded, crossing the room and crawling under the quilt. He scooted close and instinctively leaned against Dean, who put his arm around Cas without thinking twice. “Your body is warm,” Cas observed.

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, steal my body heat, it’s ok, I can share.” Dean was warm, so warm because suddenly he felt like his whole body was humming. He had hugged Cas before, this wasn’t breaking news, but he had never experienced this type of prolonged physical contact with him. It felt ... pleasant, comfortable. 

“I strongly dislike being human sometimes,” Castiel said quietly. 

“Next time there’s a rainstorm, don’t go outside,” Dean teased.

“Had I known this would be my experience I would not have done so,” Cas snapped.

Dean was a little taken aback. “Sorry man, I was just kidding. Besides, is cuddling with me really that bad?” he joked (well, half joked Dean told himself). “Sorry Cas, I just, I care about you and I don’t want you getting hurt. There’s about eight gazillion ways you can get hurt as a human that you couldn’t as an angel; and you’re adjusting really well, I’m proud of you. I just... I want you to be safe.”

Cas leaned in closer. “It’s not that bad.”

“What?”

“Your question. No, cuddling you isn’t the worst thing that’s happened to me. It’s in fact one of the more pleasant ones. In fact, I would not mind doing it again,” Castiel continued bluntly. “Assuming that under different circumstances where you weren’t worried about hypothermia you’d still want to share your personal space with me. You’re very comfortable to share a bed with. I like being physically close to you.”

Dean blushed, and smiled, and blushed some more. He wasn’t sure what to say to that. He honestly wasn’t 100% certain what Castiel was implying and he didn’t want to be disappointed by assuming wrongly. 

“Dean?” Cas said after a long silence. “Did I say something wrong?”

“What? Huh. No, uh, Cas, no you’re fine. I was just thinking.” Dean was really glad that at this angle it was almost impossible for Cas to see his face. 

“What are you thinking about?”

Dean could lie. He could shirk off the question with a sarcastic remark. He could tell Cas he was thinking about the case, about the rainstorm, about how he was getting hungry, that the power might go out --

“Kissing you,” he said quickly. Whoa, where did that come from?

Castiel was silent. His body had gone tense, cold shivers forgotten.

Dean felt his stomach drop. Maybe he’d misread the situation, maybe Cas didn’t mean what he had thought, he was an angel after all, things probably didn’t mean the same thing. Dean could feel his arm going more rigid around Cas’s shoulders as he tried to stay calm and not let what had happened affect him.

“I’m joking,” Dean forced out, trying to downplay what he’d said. “It was --”

“Oh.” 

Dean could have sworn that Cas sounded disappointed. The silence between them was awkward and loud. 

“That’s too bad, I think I would have enjoyed kissing you,” Castiel commented quietly. 

Now Dean was really lost. “I’m sorry Cas, I just feel like I keep getting it wrong with you. I want to get it right, I really do, I’m just ... I don’t know which way is up anymore. Half the time I can’t tell what you’re thinking and the other half it seems like I guess wrong.”

“Why don’t you just ask me then?” Cas could barely hide the frustration in his voice.

Dean laughed slightly. “What, like a normal emotionally well-adjusted person would? Have we met?”

Cas turned in his arms so he could look Dean in the eye. “Dean, why do you insist on making everything so complicated?”

“I don’t --”

Cas reached his arm up to the hunter’s face and pulled him closer. Cas’s lips brushed lightly against Dean’s. Dean felt his breath catch and his pulse speed up. Cas kissed him deeply, his lips claiming Dean’s, before pulling back gently.

“Is that what you were thinking about?” Cas asked quietly.

Dean had forgotten how to speak, so he nodded.

“Are you going to freak out on me now?” Castiel asked. “I’ve observed that sometimes humans do that after engaging in intimate relations.”

Dean smiled at Cas’s use of the phrase ‘intimate relations’ but he shook his head. “Only reason I’m gonna freak out is if you don’t kiss me again.”

Castiel obliged, one of his hands cupping Dean’s cheek. Dean leaned further into the kiss until he was basically lying on top of Castiel. 

Eventually Cas paused. “You know, I am uh, still kinda of cold,” he said coyly, “maybe you should get under this blanket and warm me up.”

Dean grinned. “Well, we don’t want you getting hypothermia.” He tucked himself under the blanket, his body nestled around Cas’s, and his lips finding Cas’s again. He could stay like that for hours ... maybe even forever. 

_Thank god for rainstorms._

“Dean, you’re wearing a lot of clothes,” Cas said. “I don’t think I’m fully benefiting from your body heat.”

Dean realized that Cas might be craftier than he’d originally given him credit for. Maybe the whole leaning against him earlier ... Dean decided to play along.

“Well, maybe you should help me take them off,” he joked against Cas’s neck, his lips busy exploring. 

Castiel pulled away from him. Suddenly the whole shivering-tired-pathetic air gone. He smiled. “Undress, Dean,” he ordered. 

Cas’s gravelly voice ordering him to undress had a very clear affect on his body. Dean could feel himself getting half hard already. He rolled off the bed and stood up. Dean smiled at Cas, never breaking eye contact as he kicked off his shoes, and pulled his t-shirt off. He slowly undid his belt and zipper, licking his lips as he lowered his pants. He gave Cas a look that said, ‘your move’. 

“I said undress, Dean,” Cas scolded. “You’re still wearing boxers.”

Dean stared at him defiantly. Whatever had brought this side of Cas out, he was certainly enjoying it. Castiel, realizing Dean was being playfully stubborn, sat up and reached his hand over, his fingers teasingly running along Dean’s stomach, dancing just above his waistband. Dean’s breath hitched, and his skin tingled where Cas touched him. He wanted...no, he _needed_ Cas to touch him. But the ex-angel seemed happy taking his time. 

Cas kneeled on the bed, placing his hands firmly on Dean’s hips and leaning forward to kiss his chest. He swirled his tongue playfully on Dean’s nipples, causing him to moan quietly. Dean ran his hands through Cas’s hair, and along his smooth, muscled arms. Cas peppered him with kisses down his chest to his stomach, he smoothly pulled Dean’s boxer’s down and continued his exploration down to Dean’s thighs. 

Dean shuddered as Castiel’s mouth came close to his dick, and his legs felt like they were going to collapse under him. 

“Cas... oh, Cas,” he breathed hard. 

Castiel continued his kisses, but directed his gaze up to meet Dean’s eyes. Fuck, Dean felt like he could come just from those damn eyes and Cas’s touch. Castiel seemed to sense his legs were giving out and gently pulled him back down onto the bed, rolling Dean onto his back. 

“Cas, please.”

“Please what?” Castiel growled, pausing and taking his mouth off of Dean.

“Cas --”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me, Cas. I want you to kiss me, and suck me, and touch me and ...”

Dean’s request was cut off by Cas’s tongue licking the tip of his dick. Castiel used his hand to stroke him and his lips closed around Dean’s dick, sucking gently. Dean full on moaned this time. Castiel took the encouragement and continued harder. He took more of Dean into his mouth, his tongue swirling and pushing and stroking in ways Dean had never experienced. One of his hands continued to stroke and add pressure where his mouth wasn’t. 

“Cas, fuck, that feels, fuck, fuck...” Dean was coming undone and losing the ability to speak. Cas slowed down, and Dean moaned at the change.

“Dean,” Cas’s voice caused very, very pleasant vibrations. “Dean, I want to make you feel amazing,” he said breathlessly. 

“You are, oh god, Cas, you’re, so...” Even going slower, Dean wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. “I need, I just ...” Castiel’s mouth closed hard, and Dean gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles were probably white. Castiel quickened his pace, his tongue stroking hard against Dean’s dick and his hand adding more pressure, his cheeks hollowed out. 

Dean was no longer sure if his eyes were open, he was losing track of everything around him. He no longer knew his name, he just felt his body shudder as Castiel sucked down hard on him and he couldn’t hold out any longer. He moaned loudly, crying out as he came into Cas’s mouth. Cas swallowed it down and stroked him through the aftershocks. He kissed Dean’s thighs, his stomach, his chest, making his way back up to his lips, locking them together again. 

Dean could barely breathe, he had never felt this good. He slowly forced his brain back to reality as Castiel whispered, “I’ve wanted to do that for awhile, Dean.”

“You’re amazing Cas,” Dean mumbled, forcing his eyes open. Castiel was leaning next to him, running his hand softly along Dean’s arm. He placed a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead, and snuggled down next to him, pulling the blanket over them. 

“I am warmer now,” Castiel said quietly.

Dean laughed. “You know, next time you can just tell me if you wanna fuck me, you don’t have to get caught in a rainstorm.”

“Right now I’m comfy like this,” Cas said. “But maybe in a little bit ....”

“Yeah?” 

“Then I want to fuck you til you see stars,” Cas whispered into Dean’s ear. 

Dean’s body shivered. “Well, let’s just hope the rain continues.”


End file.
